


Kitty of Interest

by Sumire



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cute, Kitten, M/M, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire/pseuds/Sumire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes back to the Library with a cute friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I got from Tumblr. Enjoy! :D

“Finally.” Harold sighed, taking his headset off.

The Numbers-of-the-Day were finally all caught and given to Detectives Carter and Fusco. John was on his way back to the Library so he and Harold could go home to the loft.

Slowly, Harold stood; he was still quite sore from running (literally) all over the city in order to save a victim.

“Harold?” a voice called. “Are you ready?”

John entered the Library, keys in one hand. Harold walked over to the coat stand and grabbed his coat.

“I'm ready.” he said. He put on his coat and received a kiss.  
“Mrowr.”

Confused, Harold pulled back.  
“Was that.. Was that you?” he asked, looking up at the younger man.  
“Ah, well.. um..” John said, running a hand through his hair.  
“Mrowr.”

A white kitten head popped out of John's coat pocket. “Mrowr!”  
“What is that?” Harold asked, pointing at the kitten.  
“Well, Harold, when two cats love each other very much--”  
“ _John._ ” Harold was in his no-dawdling mood.

“I found him wandering around the streets on my way here.” John said, picking up the small kitten and holding him in his hands.  
“And you planned on telling me.. when?”  
“When you were in your most comfortable state and couldn't really hurt me.”  
“And that would have been..?”  
“In bed. Ow!”

Harold smacked John hard on the back of the head and was fuming with anger.  
“Okay, I deserved that.” John said, rubbing the now slightly tendered area of his head.

“We're not keeping that.” Harold said, referring to the kitten.  
“Why not?” John asked, petting the slightly-scared kitty.  
“Because, well, I'm allergenic.”  
“Since when?”  
“Since now. People develop allergies all the time, John.”

John did something he knew Harold couldn't resist: he pouted.  
“Harold, please. Please?” he said.  
“No.”  
“Mister Fluffers will be sad.”  
“Well, Mister Fluffers will get—you named it Mister Fluffers?”  
“Of course.” John's expression made it seem like it wasn't a big deal at all.

“Mister Fluffers? _Really?_ ”  
“What's wrong with it? I like it.”  
“Oh my God, what am I dating? A man?”  
“Said the man with the rubber duckling boxers.”

Harold's face turned a very bright and dark shade of red, John had on his teasing smile and Mister Fluffers continued to gaze upon the not too friendly human.

“Please, Harold?” John asked again, pouting.

Harold didn't speak for a moment. He then rolled his eyes and started to walk away from his companion. “Fine.” he said. “You can keep your Mister Fluffers.”


End file.
